


My Draconic Legacy

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: RedScarf's Avalice Parody Songbook [6]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: The FP parodies are never ending!





	My Draconic Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _Endless Possibility_ from _Sonic Unleashed_.
> 
> Originally published to FanFiction.net June 26th 2018.

This is who I am:  
A hero of this world  
And I'm not looking back.  
'Cause I know I can do  
What no one's ever done  
And I'm not looking back!

But how do I know that I’ll get there?  
And how do I know I’ll succeed?  
We've all gotta start from somewhere,  
And it's right there for me:  
The possibilities are never ending!

I feel it, I feel it,  
And now it's all within my reach!  
(My Draconic Legacy)  
I feel it, I feel it now,  
It's always been inside of me!  
(And now I feel so free)  
My Draconic Legacy!

And so I'll carry on:  
My time to shine has come, I know it!  
(I know it, I know it)  
As high as I can go:  
Straight to the top I know, you'll see it!  
(You'll see it, you'll see it)

So be with me right when I get there:  
We’ll celebrate my victory.  
I know in my heart that it's my time,  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending!

I feel it, I feel it,  
And now it's all within my reach!  
(My Draconic Legacy)  
I feel it, I feel it now,  
It's always been inside of me!  
(And now I feel so free)  
My Draconic Legacy!

_Drop that smirk 'cause you're losing again!_  
No, this is where my victory begins!  
_You're losing speed, you're losing your flow!_  
But inside me's a power you'll never know!  
_Then let it out, it's inside you!  
_ Better all stand back, 'cause I'm Boosting through!

[Solo]

I feel it, I feel it,  
And now it's all within my reach!  
I feel it, I feel it now,  
It's always been inside of me!

I feel it, I feel it,  
And now it's all within my reach!  
(My Draconic Legacy)  
I feel it, I feel it now,  
It's always been inside of me!  
(And now I feel so free)  
My Draconic Legacy! (My Draconic Legacy)  
My Draconic Legacy! (My Draconic Legacy)  
My Draconic Legacy!


End file.
